


How it all started.

by wintersxsoul



Series: Anne's Blog Entries [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, My First Smut, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: So, I don’t really know how to start this blog. I guess we could call it: How Captain America a.k.a Steve Rogers fell in love with my dumb ass. Pretty good title. I’m amazing.





	1. Entry Nº1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquaxbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaxbae/gifts).



> I wrote this for my best friend, in whom I was inspired to create Anne, and I decided to upload it, I don't know why. To read this, you need to read first my fic Matching Scars( Loki/Reader) because the plot holes, you know. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as my friend did. If you have any suggestion, questions or whatever, feel free to comment. Thank you so much for the support!

Everything started after Y/N’s birthday, we went out, made out with super hot guys (can’t remember the bartender’s name, ops), after that she had a huge anxiety attack because Thor Odinson, THOR ODINSON, came home to tell her, Frigga, his mother, had died. No jokes, this was awful, seriously. 

So Y/N was having her anxiety attack, and Thor said that we would go to the Avengers Headquarters so a doctor could see her, he had me prepare a bag with stuff for Y/N for a couple of days, and so did I, just in case.

We drove there by car (a fucking Jaguar, I’m still drooling) and just as we set ourselves in the building, doctors took Y/N away. Thor told me that he needed to speak with his brother, and that he would see me tomorrow. He just left me there, in an empty corridor, alone. After what seemed to be an eternity, someone approached me.

 

“Hey, you must be Anne Marie. I’m Steve Rogers.” Well, I was good, I was okay. Captain America knew my name, he spoke to me.  _ OH! MY! GOD! CAPTAIN AMERICA SPOKE TO ME _ . A few seconds passed before I could do any kind of movement with my body. I felt so silly, but I was a huge fan of this man.

 

“Yes, I- I know who you are. I’m a huge fan.”  _ I shouldn't have said that _ . “I mean I, I know what you did for our country and that’s awesome.” He looked at me smiling widely and he seemed to be blushing.

 

_ I just made Captain America blush. Cool. YOU ROCK GIRL. _

 

Steve cleared his throat. “They told me to show you to your room, Y/N will be staying under medical observation and we will notify you when she is stable.” 

 

We took the elevator and when we arrived to my floor, after walking through a long aisle Steve stood in front of a door that I guessed it was where I was staying, I actually wanted to ask him to join me but well, asdhasgffg I didn’t.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Anne Marie, I hope to see you soon.”

 

“Anne” He looked at me confused. “You can call me Anne.” I smiled at him and entered the room.

“Good night, Anne.” I heard him say to the closed door and my fucking heart skipped a beat.

 

_ What the hell, how could someone be so cute and hot at the same time? _

 

I showered and climbed to the bed. It was like lying in a pile of cotton. 

 

Before falling asleep, I thought about the crazy day I had. First my super make out session with the Bartender, my poor Y/N suffering like a bitch and meeting TWO Avengers. 

I was feeling how my body was slowly shutting down, and the last thing I remember thinking was the way Steve said my name, almost like a prayer.

 

The next day I stood from bed around 12 PM and I tried to find the kitchen. Once I stood there, alone of course because this shit hole seemed to be always empty, I prepared myself some coffee. It was a warm sunny day, so while I was waiting to see Y/N, I took the book I was currently reading and went to the terrace.   

An hour or so passed and someone touched gently my arm. “Anne, doctors said you can visit Y/N now.” Steve’s voice was like a whisper, and when I turned around to face him, he noticed my tears.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on? Why are you crying?” He sounded so concerned my heart break.

 

“I’m just so tired of seeing her suffer so much” I sobbed loudly “she deserves the world and all she gets is pain and disappointments.” I choked a sob and continued. “And the worst part is that I can’t do anything to help her, just be there. A-And it just breaks my heart so much.” 

 

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I couldn’t control my sobbing anymore. I was being a huge mess. The worst part is that I felt completely stupid crying in front of this man. I stood up and tried to leave, but his arms caught me and hold me tight in a hug. I started crying even more, and I felt his body tense because he didn’t know what to do. He started rubbing my back gently and placed his head on top of mine, with his other hand stroking my hair.

 

I never felt this way in my entire life. 

 

I pulled off and looked at him, tears almost gone. I noticed his blue eyes had a spark of green, and it made them even prettier. My mouth spoke before I could even realize what I was saying. “Your eyes are beautiful.” I covered my mouth with my hand, while my face turned red, just as much as his.

“Sorry I- I should go.” I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and turned around. He just stood there, petrified.

 

I went to pick Y/N book from my room, and wrote her a small note, just in case she was asleep.

I was totally right, the small bean was asleep, but she looked so tired and sad, her eyes were puffy and she had huge eye bags. I felt a sting in my heart and left her to sleep.

 

I decided to rest a little bit too, so I went to my room and threw myself on the bed.

 

_ Everything was dark, I felt a strong arm wrapping my waist harshly and I tried as much as I could to free myself. I looked up and I could see Charlie’s face with an evil smirk on it, and in front of me, far away, I could see Y/N, shouting at me. _

_ I tried to run towards her, but Charlie’s grip only tightened. I screamed at the top of my lungs and started moving quicker to get rid of my captor.  _

 

Steve’s face was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. I was sobbing and sweating, but the sobs slowed down and my breathing calmed, he was gently rubbing my shoulders and he pulled me in a hug.

“It was just a nightmare, you are here. You are with me. It was just a dream.” Almost every night I had the same nightmare, since last month. I couldn’t form any sentence or even a word, so I just laid down and pulled him with me. He was rubbing my back  doing small circles, and at some point, I fell asleep again.


	2. Entry Nº2

I woke up the next day early, still embraced by Steve. He was so calm, he looked like an angel. I could not believe that he stayed with me all night, but thanks to that I had no nightmares. I tried to move slowly so as not to wake him up, but as soon as I moved he opened his eyes.

“Good morning” He whispered almost in my ear. I shivered. 

“Hey” I smiled shyly. “You didn’t have to stay.” I blushed a little. He shook his head and sat on the bed.

“I know I didn’t have to stay, but I wanted to.” I smiled at him with the most genuine smile I had, and thanked him. 

 

After we had breakfast, we went together to Y/N’s room, to check on her. It was quite late when we arrived to her room but she was still asleep. 

 

We sat down in the couch that was in front of the bed, so we could wait for Y/N to wake up.

 

“Are you sure she’s okay? She never sleeps this much. I’ve never seen her so bad.” I said too worried looking at Y/N.

“She’s just dealing with a lot of pain. The grief she’s feeling must be too much for her body to bear.” Steve told me, trying to soothe me, once again. Why was he doing all this? It was Y/N who needed help and attention, not me.

 

“I hate to see her like this, she’s been through a lot already, Steve.” He pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and his hand started stroking my hair. 

 

I heard Y/N yawned and cleared her throat. I looked at her and ran to hug her.

“Are you okay? Is everything fine here? Do you need anything? Do y-” Y/N cut me off. “Anne, I’m fine. Not as good as you, though.” We looked at Steve, who was now blushing. We laughed and he smiled shyly. 

 

“I would like to do something today. I can’t stay here longer, I might go insane.” Y/N told me, and I smiled at her widely.

 

“Alright, get out of your pajamas and after breakfast we’ll see what we can do.”

 

Steve and I left the room, and went to look for Thor, to see what we could do that day.

We found Mr. Stark on our way to the living room, and Steve approached him to speak with him. 

“Is everything alright?” I asked him, worried that something might be wrong.

 

“Yes, yes. Nothing you should worry about. Stark told me you and Y/N are staying with us for two weeks.”  _ What the hell? _ I had a work to attend to and I had stuff to pay and all that. I couldn’t stay that long. 

 

“Well, yes, I should worry. I have a life to go back to. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll speak to Mr. Stark myself.” I started walking towards Tony Stark, hearing Steve complaining, but I decided to just ignore him. Who did they think they were to tell me what to do?

I was raging. Like, I think they could see the blood boiling in my veins.

 

“Mr. Stark, I would like to talk about my stay here. I-I need to-” He cut me off “ Yes, yes. You have to work, and need to pay your bills, blah blah blah. I’ve already spoken to your boss, and she said it was fine. You are here doing a two-week internship.” He winked at you and went to the kitchen. So he lied to my boss so I could stay here? Wow.

 

Steve was by your side as soon as Tony left.

 

“So...you’re leaving? I’m sorry I-I shouldn’t have said anything without asking you first. I’m really sorry.” I was shocked. He asked Stark to arrange my stay? Why? What the fuck was going on?

“W-Why would you...Why do you want me to stay?” I stuttered. He looked at me with a straight face and hold my hand. 

“Because you need to be here to heal as much as Y/N does.” He seemed almost angry, but he had a soft expression in his eyes. I didn’t know what to answer, so I just asked him if we could just go speak with Thor. 

  
  


My day was pretty amazing. Steve and Thor showed Y/N and me the building, the gardens and the library. I almost died when I stepped in the huge room, Y/N and I both loved books, in fact, that’s how we met 10 years ago. We were both looking for the same book in a library, and the rest is history. 

I realized I really needed some time away from my life. I had to get my shit together about Charlie, I had to stop the random hook ups and drinking myself to sleep when I could. I haven't thought about him for two days, except for the nightmares. Being here felt right, like I could be myself without being judged. 

Y/N told me she was going to the gym, so I went to the library to find something to read. I took a book about World War Two, and went to the garden to read. 

Let’s be honest, I took the book trying to impress Steve just in case he magically appeared, he spent the whole day doing that.

I felt disappointed, because he didn’t appear in the entire afternoon. I went to the kitchen to grab some food and then I went to my room. I went straight to the shower and spent a crazy amount of time just there, letting the water run through my body. I felt emotionally tired, it was a weird day. 

I braided my hair, put my pajamas on and went to bed. 

  
  
  


_ I was running, this time Y/N was not on the other side, it was my own body, lifeless. I tried to look away, but everything else was pitch black. All I could hear was my own breathing and- _

 

I screamed at the top of my lungs and my breathing started speeding, my body was covered in sweat and my cheeks were wet because of the tears that were rolling down. I turned the light on, so the brightness could soothe me. A knock at my door startled me, but I already knew who was on the other side. I opened the door, not even hiding my sobs, and hugged Steve by his waist and hid my face in his chest. He hugged me back, tightening the grip and I pushed the both of us into my room. 


	3. Entry Nº3

Once we were in my room, I distanced my face from his chest so I could look at his eyes, tears still escaping my eyes. Why was Steve here? I tried speaking but the words got stuck in my throat. He moved a little bit away from me, so we were face to face.

 

“What’s going on Anne?” His voice was so full of concern and fondness that it made me want to cry even more. I tried to puzzle my mind so I could speak to him, and after a few seconds, I was able to form a sentence. I went to the edge of the bed to sit and I patted my side for him to join me. I cleared my throat and stared at my clasped hands,nervously.

“As you know, I have nightmares. Normally they are about me being captured by Charlie, my ex, and in front of me I can see Y/N, but I can never reach her. Everything is always so dark and cold, and the only thing I can hear is my own screams and Charlie’s breath on my neck. No matter how much I fight, no matter how hard I push, I never get rid of him.” I could feel Steve staring at my face, but I was unreadable. I was just letting out the words like an emotionless robot. I kept talking, now staring at a small hole in my shorts. “The dream I just had was different from the rest. I was staring at my own corpse, and wherever I turned I could just see darkness, the only sound I could hear was my own breathing. Nothing else. I hate darkness.” My body shivered when I felt Steve’s hand on my hand, and he gave it a squeeze.

“How long?” I hated to understand his question. I denied the fact that Charlie mentally abused me. I always thought that his behaviour was just a small bump on our relationship, I couldn’t see that he was manipulating me, forcing me to be someone I was not. I felt like I was living in a cage, the one he built for me so perfectly.

“One year more or less. I gained the courage to leave him 5 months ago. I was doing fine until the nightmares began.” I looked at Steve, his face relaxed but his eyes were telling me something I couldn’t understand. He nodded, as he could see through my feelings.

“You should rest Anne, I’ll be around if you need me.” He stood up, and kissed my temple. The thought crossed my mind fast, but my mouth was faster.

 

“Could you stay with me? I don’t want to sleep alone, and I don’t want to bother Y/N with my stupid problems.” I could feel myself pouting a little bit, and when he smiled, I knew my face lit up.

“Yes, of course. Let me go grab my pajamas and I’ll be back.” His smile grew wider and I found myself doing the same. Even my heart flinched at the thought of him sleeping again with me.

 

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I sat down and frowned.  _ Why is he gone?  _ I put my face in my hands and when I looked at his pillow I saw a note.

 

_ I couldn’t sleep this morning so I decided to go for a run. I’ll see you at the gym later. _

_ I didn’t want to wake you up, sorry for leaving like that.  _

_ Steve. _

 

I clutched the note to my chest smiling to myself like a teen. I was so excited to meet him at the gym because he was going to teach me how to fight.

I’ve always been a huge fan of Captain America, to the point of having some of his original footages on stage and books about his story. He was my childhood hero and became my crush as a teenager, so having the opportunity to be so close with him was a dream come true. 

 

I had breakfast as fast as I could and rushed to the gym, ready to start training by my own before Steve arrived.  _ I don’t want to make a fool of myself.  _ I went a couple of times with y/n to her boxing sessions, so I knew some moves.

I put my headphones, with my Spotify playlist: Boss ass bitch, and I turned the volume up as much as I could and started kicking the punching bag. An hour passed and I was doing some yoga exercises, since boxing was too much if I had to train with Steve later. 

I hated doing yoga with my headphones, so I used the speakers to connect the phone and put my classic music list, the slow melodies flooding the whole room. 

I was so centered in my pose, the Downward-Facing Dog, I didn’t realize there was someone else at the gym. My ass was facing the entrance, so it was the first thing Steve saw when he came in looking for me.

 

“Annie…” He cleared his throat and rubbed the nape of his neck. He could feel how his face was turning crimson. He rose his voice a little bit to draw my attention. “Anne.”

 

I heard Steve’s voice behind me and I realized the pose I was doing, so I got nervous and fell on my side.

“Omg hey, I’m so sorry I haven’t heard you arrive.” I told him as I stood up as fast as I could, but of course being all clumsy. 

“You are fine- I mean it’s fine. Don’t worry. I-I should have texted you.” He was clearly nervous.  _ Girl, you DID that. I’ll high five myself later _ .

 

“It’s fine, both things are correct.” I smirked and continued talking. “I’ve been boxing a little to warm up so whenever you are ready, we can start.”

 

We trained for almost two more hours, and we went separate ways without saying much, he seemed to be quite distracted.


	4. Entry Nº4

A couple of days had passed since Frigga’s burial and as much as it hurt me, I knew y/n needed her own space to recover, so most of my days consisted in training with Steve or drawing.

Steve and I were close because of the amount of time we spent together. I trained three hours everyday, and he even taught me how to shoot. I was so happy around him, feeling like myself again.

“Do you think I improved with my fighting skills?” I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

“Well, you haven’t defeated me yet, but you are a fast learner. Who knows, maybe someday you’ll be able to hit me.” He winked at me and I made a fake shocked face.

“Thank you very much grandpa, I’ll keep that in mind.” I turned around to leave the training room, but an idea flashed my mind, so just before opening the door I turned to face him. “Since you’re not going to ask me because apparently you fear me, would you like to go on a date with me?” I smiled, confident, knowing his answer before he nodded.

“Y-yes I would love to.” He was blushing so hard you couldn’t help but giggle. “Today at 7 P.M is okay?”

 

“Marvellous. I know the perfect place and it’s not very far away. Pick me up at my room. Bye.” And like that, I left the room, my heart pounding in my mouth in excitement.

 

I didn’t see Steve for the rest of the day, and I was glad. I wanted to wear one of my favorite dresses, but it was in my apartment, so I had to go. I decided to get ready in my apartment, so I texted Steve with the change of plans and my address.

 

_I’ll be there at 7. Be safe._

 

I smiled at my phone and started getting ready. It was 6:30 when I finished curling my blond hair. I loved not wearing foundation because my freckles at the bridge of my nose were the cutest, so I just applied mascara and red lipstick matching the color of my dress.

Since the place we were going was not very fancy, I opted on wearing my white converse with a classic skater dress with a deep v neckline, the spaghetti straps crossed in the back and tied together in a knot in the center of my back. [(dress)](https://www.tobi.com/product/61646-tobi-strapped-in-love-skater-dress?color_id=99534)

 

I packed a new bag with clothes and stuff I thought I could need for the following week, just in case something happened. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before heading to my front door to leave my apartment and waiting outside for Steve. It was a little chilly, so I thank myself for taking my leather jacket. I was so nervous and scared, because last time I went on a date was with Charlie, and things didn't go well. 

 

I was sitting on a bench in front of my doorway when a black car parked. Steve got out of the car and he really took my breath away. He was wearing a black turtleneck, with khaki jeans and a black leather jacket, he had a bouquet of white lilies, my favorite flowers. I stood up and fixed my dress, when I looked up he was staring at me, mouth open and blushing.

“Hey. I’m-Is it too much?” I asked him, not sure if he liked my outfit.

“Wh-No no, you look...ravishing.” He shook his head. “Wow.” I blushed at his words and giggled. He approached and gave me a small hug before giving me the bouquet.

“Thank you so much Steve.” I stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek and he brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

“So, where are we going tonight ma’am?” He hold the door for me to enter the car, and closed it once I was settled.

 

We were going to a roller skating rink set in the late 40's. I discovered the place when I was 17, when my obsession with Captain America and WW2 was stronger. When we entered, Billie Holiday’s songs were playing through the speakers. Steve looked at me with wide eyes and a grin. He took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

 

“This place is amazing, Annie.” He gave my hand a small squeeze. A comfortable silence fell between the two of us. Steve's face was the pure expression of joy, smiling and telling me stories about his old days.

After _successfully_ skating, we went to eat to a small cafe across the street. The place was warm and cozy, and it smelled like baked cookies and firewood. The walls were painted in a creamy colour and one of them was a brick wall, filled with small art pieces of different flowers and plants. All the furniture were different from one another and on top of every table there were huge candles. We sat at the window corner of the brick wall, the light was dim and if I’m being honest, it was the most romantic place I’d ever seen. [ (corner) ](https://cdn1.blovcdn.com/bloglovin/aHR0cCUzQSUyRiUyRjI0Lm1lZGlhLnR1bWJsci5jb20lMkY3NGMyNDU3ZTkwOGFkNzdhMDYwZTMzN2E0NGFiZjNjYSUyRnR1bWJscl9teTI5ODhQZHY2MXF6NmZ2YW8xXzUwMC5qcGc=?checksum=b6a41faba047b87c333c07e2d7f607f4e8341d47&format=j)

 

When the waiter took our order and left, I was looking for my pen and my small notebook, I loved to write down beautiful and underrated places I discovered.

I could feel Steve’s blue eyes piercing my head so I looked at him, he didn’t even try to hide that he was staring at me. I blushed and hid my face behind my hands, embarrassed.

 

“Do I have something in my face??” I started panicking because he seemed to be scanning my face. “Steve?”

 

“I just can’t believe I’m so lucky. You are the definition of ethereal.” He spoke with admiration and fondness.

“You are amazing, Captain Rogers.” I took his hand from across the table and caressed his palm with my thumb. At that moment, a song I knew started playing and my face lit up.

 

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now..._

 

Steve stood up and pulled me up from my seat carefully.

 

“Would you grant me this dance?” He smiled at me and I nodded. He placed his hands at the small of my back and I placed mine on his neck. We started swaying to the rhythm of the song, our faces mere inches away.He started speaking, his eyes never leaving mine.

 

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love…_

 

“I know this might sound crazy Anne, because it’s been less than two weeks, but I haven’t felt like this since 1945. A-and I don’t know how you feel, but I hope you are willing to accept my feeli-“ he was cut by my lips crushing into his. The kiss was tender and sweet, just like he was. After what seemed like an eternity ( _Not complaining at all honestly_ ) we pulled away to catch some air, and between pants I was able to answer what he began asking before the kiss.

“Yes, Steve, I accept your feelings and correspond them”. His eyes widened in shock and he moved his hand to cup my face, making me lean to his touch. His lips were on mine again and I felt mesmerized, completely oblivious to any other presence in the cafe.

 

Kissing Steve felt right, it felt like we were made for each other. I pulled away and hugged him, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

 

“Steve, I think we should sit down and eat our food.” I whispered in his ear. He pulled away and nodded.

 

The car ride back home was silent, but not awkwardly silent. We both were immersed in our thoughts, until I decided to break the silence.

“You know, I wasn’t planning on telling you this, but I guess it’s now or never.” He cocked his head towards me, frowning and before I could go on with my speech, he spoke.

“If you regret something from tonight, I’m so-” I cut him off as soon as I realized what he was going to say.

“Let me speak, Rogers. I wanted to tell you that you’ve been my hero since I was a child and my crush since I was 17. I have books, posters and footages from your performances. My dream was to meet you someday, tonight is by far the best night of my life.” I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. “So please, don’t say you’re sorry because it will feed my paranoia and I’ll think you are the one who regrets tonight, and I can’t lose you.” I sighed.

He pulled the car over, and looked at me in a way that made me shiver.

 

“Anne, I don’t regret a single moment we’ve spent together since the day we met and you will not lose me. You won’t. I’ll be here as long as you want me to be.”


	5. Final Entry.

When we got to the compound my nerves had dissipated, Steve's, however, not so much. I got out of the car, grabbing my backpack and my bouquet of lilies, and after closing the door I waited for Steve to come out and enter the building together. I felt in a cloud, but something prevented me from enjoying the whole moment. Neither of us wanted to talk, afraid to spoil the magic.

Once in the elevator, the tension was already unbearable. I dropped everything and threw myself at him, our lips meeting with a burning passion. I buried my hands in his hair, pulling gently, his hands landed on the small of my back. I growled irritated by his subtlety, so with my right hand I took his and I lowered it to my ass. After a few moments, he put his free hand on the other buttock and pulled me closer to his body.

I raised one leg around his hips and Steve, in a quick movement, placed the other one and pinned me against the wall. At this point, I was thanking the stars because the elevator took so long to reach our floor. When it did, Steve wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me from falling and picked up the things from the floor. I hugged his neck and placed my head on his shoulder, trying to catch my breath. He smelled like freshly brewed coffee and cinnamon. He carried me down the hall until we reached my door, he opened it with his elbow and once inside, he closed the door with a small kick. He threw the things to the ground and took me to the bed, releasing me with all the delicacy in the world. My eyes met his lustful ones, immediately softening. He lowered his head and kissed me, afraid that I could break.

Before I could deepen the kiss, he pulled away. He seemed nervous, even anxious. I sat down and patted the empty space next to me, he understood me and sat.

“Steve…” My voice was shaky. “What’s wrong?” He looked at me, blushing.

“I’m-I-I don’t...I-” He cleared his throat and looked to his hands.

“You know this is not my first time right?” I giggled but he just gulped at my words. I was so wrapped up in the moment I didn’t realize until now that the virgin one was him.

“Hey, look at me.” I cupped his face with both of my hands forcing him to look at me. “It’s fine, we don’t have to do anything. I want you to feel comfortable.” I sighed. “Take all the time you need.” I caressed his cheeks with both of my thumbs. 

“I want to do it. It’s just…” He sighed trying to release tension. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” I couldn’t help but smile at his confession.  _ How can he be so cute?  _

“Steven Grant Rogers, you could never disappoint me.” I said smiling at him widely. He let out a relieved sigh and closed the little space between us to kiss me. 

I pushed my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. I straddled him, pushing his chest with my hands so he was lying beneath me. I broke the kiss to look at him, waiting for his approval. He nodded and my mouth was crushing on his once more. 

 

I could feel his arousal through his jeans, rubbing my wet panties and making me moan in his mouth. I took off his turtleneck and I giggled when I saw his messy hair, I looked down and, _ I swear, _ the sight of his naked torso made me hold my breath.  _ He’s a god. _ I ran my nails slightly down his chest, making him shiver with pleasure. He was looking at me hungrily, and seeing him so flustered and messy because of me, was the best thing I’ve ever witnessed.

 

He reached for the back of my dress and undid the knot, making the straps fall and revealing my tits. I threw the dress to the floor and took off my shoes, Steve doing the same with his.

 

I gave him wet kisses all over his jaw, neck and chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. I really wanted to taste him on my mouth, but I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Are you sure about this?” He looked down at me, frowning at my question. He nodded and caressed my cheek. At that, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off with his underwear, revealing his huge dick. I licked my lips, hungry, and licked his tip. I started licking and sucking his long shaft, my hair cascading to the side. He growled my name. 

“You like this?” Steve grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled, making me moan on his dick.

“I want to be inside you. I need to feel you.” My already wet pussy twitched at his words. I got off the bed and took off my panties, Steve couldn't stop staring at my naked body. Once I was back in bed, I placed my body on top of his, my legs on each side of his and I lowered my body until his tip was at my entrance. He pushed in, eager, leaving me little time to adjust to his size. We both moaned loudly and I started to ride him at a slow pace. He started teasing my nipples, leaving them sensitive. I took one of his hands and guided him to my clit, using his fingers to rub myself. 

 

I could feel my orgasm growing, and when my whole body began to tremble, Steve abruptly retreated. I whimpered at the sudden emptiness and in an agile movement, he was on top of me. His pace began to be faster and stronger, making me come instantly. I cried his name and a second orgasm washed over me, waves of pleasure hitting all my being.

 

Steve’s pace was even rougher, making me cry because I couldn’t take all the sensations I was feeling. As my third orgasm hit me, his movements became erratic, feeling his own orgasm tear his body apart from inside out. He shouted my name,  sounding like it was a fucking prayer, and collapsed on top of my limp body.

 

When both our highs passed, he pulled out and kissed my forehead. He hugged me and covered us with the sheets. As I started to drift off, he mumbled something I couldn't catch.

 

“What?” I said, forcing myself to stay awake a little bit more.

“Thank you, for tonight, for everything.” He was smiling when I turned to face him. I gave him a soft kiss and stroked his hair. I had the feeling that he was going to disappear as soon as my eyes closed, so I tried to hold his gaze a little longer. He seemed to know what I was thinking, assuring me it was not true.

“My angel, go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” At his words, I closed my eyes, relieved, and fell asleep.

  
Steve didn’t want to sleep, not yet, not when he felt so happy holding me in his arms. He was stroking my hair, looking at every detail of my features and thought to himself  _ She really is a vision, so beautiful, so perfect. _ He couldn’t help but feel scared at his own feelings, but he knew, I was as invested as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I wrap this short story line for Matching Scars. I seriously loved writing this last chapter, but it's my first smut so I don't know how well it went.


End file.
